


The Unmasking

by Stalkerspy101



Series: Canon Divergent PhantomVerse [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Erik has Issues, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stalkerspy101/pseuds/Stalkerspy101
Summary: Another 'how the unmasking should've gone'
Relationships: Christine Daaé & Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Canon Divergent PhantomVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064717
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Unmasking

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy. I absolutely love this pairing. I feel like things could've been handled a lot better and it would've prevented a lot of heartbreak. <3

Christine awoke to unfamiliar surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the mildewed smell of the cave, combined with the warm scent of burning candles. The room was pleasantly warm and she found herself in a little alcove. Albeit a little raw, it was decorated beautifully. Black silk was draped all around the intricate swan bed she rested upon. 

She crept up closer to the curtain and strained her ears. A gentle melody drifted from what was presumably an organ and she could faintly hear the lapping of the lake. 

Christine walked tentatively out of the alcove and into a large room decorated similarly. She glanced around, taking it all in before her gaze settled on a man. Presumably, her angel. He was seated at a great organ, tapping gentle melodies and occasionally scratching out something onto parchment. 

He turned to glance behind him at hearing her quiet footsteps before returning back to his music. She smiled warmly and padded over to him, barefoot, she noted. She placed a cautious hand on his shoulder, and he leaned into her touch like a great cat. The beautiful melody continued, coaxed out by her angel’s nimble fingers. 

Not an angel, she corrected herself. It was clear he was just a man. This revelation just led to more questions. Who was he? Why did he masquerade as an angel? Were her and Angel and the great Phantom of the Opera one in the same? Why did he wear that mask? She felt her curiosity swell and she stretched her fingers to caress the white half mask upon his face. 

His exposed features were rather handsome. He looked to be maybe in his mid-thirties, with a strong jaw and alluring yellow eyes. She pondered the mask. Was he hiding something? Or did he simply wear it to appear intimidating? 

Soon an idea formed in her mind. Despite the sharp warning pang in her stomach, she reached out and gently pulled the mask from his face.

His reaction was immediate and disorientingly quick. 

He turned to her; face twisted in agony. He shouted at her and knocked her backwards onto the floor. She was quite shocked by his face, features twisted and uneven skin. His lower eyelid drooped, and his lip curled up at the top. His skin was stretched taught across his face.

While shocking, it wasn’t that bad. She had seen war victims come back from fighting with horrifying injuries. Sure, it was not pleasant to look at, but it was his rage that truly scared her. He screamed and raved about the room, throwing harsh insults at her while his hand covered the deformed portion of his face. 

She suddenly felt pity shoot through her. There were certainly previous reactions to his face that had brought about this rage. She watched him sadly as he begun to calm, rage giving way to self-loathing. He came to sit on the floor beside her, holding out his hand in a silent request for the mask.

Christine refused to give in and let him believe she was like the others. Instead, she placed a firm hand into his own, looking up resolutely at his face. 

He whipped towards her, shocked, mouth hanging open. She reached up and gently pried his hand away from his face. She had assumed he would resist more but he was seemingly too shocked to respond. She clasped his hand in hers and reached up with her other. She cupped the deformed portion of his face with her palm and ghosted her thumb over his twisted cheekbone. 

Abruptly, he let out a great choking sob and hung his head. His shoulders shook with each continued sob. Pity and compassion flooded through her once again and she leaned forward to wrap him up in her arms. The change was startling. He had quickly gone from enraged to small and pathetic. His visage reminded her of a small child seeking affection. 

She hugged him closer and whispered sweet reassurances in his hear until the sobs slowed to a soft whimpering. 

“Christine” He whispered brokenly. She loosened her hold on him and smiled softly.

Her angel stood gracefully from the floor and extended a hand to help her up.

He composed himself before speaking quietly, “You should return.” She nodded in agreement. She was not sure how long she had been gone but she hoped no one had recognized her absence. Meg would be worried sick.

A thought came to her mind, “Angel?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Yes, my dear?” the term of endearment rolling off his tongue without his permission.

“Can we have our lessons here from now on?” she asked hopefully. She was quite worried he would become angry again and shout.

Once again, his mouth dropped open and he stared at her astounded. Christine wanted to see him again? This sweet, perfect, beautiful angel wanted to see him again after he raged and then sniveled into her dress? The idea was unthinkable, but he could deny her nothing.

“As you wish darling” he replied, still dumbfounded. She smiled brightly at him and he melted. 

Their journey back to the surface was comfortably silent, with promises of music and time together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about possibly turning this into a series. Would anyone be interested? I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
